Devil May Loud 3 Lincoln Awakening
by Praise our Lord and Savior V
Summary: La vida para el Joven cazador de demonios Lincoln Loud, descendiente del caballero legendario Sparda, Era tranquila,Lo suficientemente para un cazador de demonios, pero ahora una hermana que creyo perder se a revelado y Tiene un plan para traer a los Demonios al mundo de los humanos y ahora es el trabajo de Lincoln evitarlo. LET’S GO FOR THE JACPOT!
1. Prologo

Prólogo: Piloto

**Bueno verdaderamente no se que estoy haciendo con mi vida esto es muy extraño incluso para mi.**

**Bueno como sea hace tiempo quería hacer una historia de dos de mis cosas favoritas, DMC y Loud House, y es por eso que esto existe. Muy extraño ¿No es Así?**

**Como sea debido a que no se en que categorías esto iría, si en crossover o en categoría normal decide ponerla en la de Loud House, extraño lo sé.**

**Como Sea sin más preámbulos les presento esta cosa que no debería existir.**

**Nota: No tengo derecho a ninguna de las dos franquicias. Solo hago esto para poder tener un poco de diversión.**

**Nos vemos al final.**

**CLASH***

**¿La has oído, no es así? La leyenda de Sparda. Cuando era Joven mi padre me contaba historias sobre eso.**

En la Punta de una torre gigante y que parecía de otro mundo y antigua había dos figuras luchando espada contra espada, una era un hombre la otra una mujer.

**Hace mucho tiempo, en tiempos antiguos, Un demonio se rebeló contra su propia especie por el bien de la raza humana.**

La Lluvia era fuerte pero ni al hombre ni a la mujer le molestaban, o les importaba en todo caso, lo único que les importaba era poder acertar un golpe de sus armas.

Una Katana, la arma de la mujer.

Una Espada bastarda, O espada de mano y media, el arma del hombre.

**Con su espada, Cerró el portal del Reino demoníaco y selló a las fuerzas malignas fuera de nuestro Mundo Humano.**

Las dos figuras parecían bailar mientras sus armas chocaran, Acero contra Acero, en todo el aire se podía sentir la gran tensión de los dos combatientes.

Pero debido a que el era un demonio también, Sus poderes quedaron atrapados en el otro lado.

Los dos se miraron, Había demasiadas emociones que recorrían en sus rostros.

Pero aun así el odio era la emoción que más se podía reconocer.

**Risa* Nunca la creí, pensé que era solo un cuento para niños. Pero descubrí que está tan llamada leyenda no era un mito.**

El Hombre evitó un espadazo, tras otro, tras otro, La mujer miró con tanto odio que se le lanzó otra vez espada enfrente. El hombre dio una fuerte bocanada de aire y puso su espada enfrente de él.

**Sparda existió.**

¿**Como lo se? Bueno…**

**CLASH, CLASH***

**Conocí a los Hijos de Sparda, Bueno al menos a dos de ellos**.

Cuando chocan las espadas una vez ambos se separaran por su propio impacto, para luego lanzarse uno al otro.

Al momento de dar un swing con su espada una gota solitaria cayó sobre las dos espadas.

**Aunque la misma sangre de su padre fluyera a través de sus venas. Los dos combatían ferozmente como si fueran archienemigos**

Ambos seguían en su combate de muerte, Ninguno de los dos parecían que iban a parar, ambos daban fuertes respiros.

Ambos se apartaron un poco y luego se lanzaron otra vez.

Ambos chocan las espadas una contra otra.

Al Momento de hacerlo la pequeña burbuja que habían formado con toda la tensión que sus espadas habían creado se rompió y miles pero pequeñas gotas de agua cayeron sobre ellos, empapándolos, pero les dio igual.

Parecía que había un tipo de placer retorcido en esta pelea de hermanos.

Ambos Hermanos se miraron a los ojos.

Los Ojos del Hombre demostraban varias emociones, Ira, Culpa, Tristeza, Felicidad, Odio.

Los Ojos de la Mujer demostraban también varias emociones, Felicidad, Tristeza, Odio, Amor.

Ojos Azules Miraban ojos cafés.

Las dos espadas al estar tanto tiempo unida y por la presión que ambos ejercían empezaban a calentarse en un tono de rojo vivo que empezaba a verse en las dos espadas hasta que.

La Espada del hombre salió volando de sus manos, dejándolo sorprendido.

El tiempo parecía detenerse mientras la espada del hombre iba cayendo.

Antes de tocar el suelo, en el reflejo de la espada se vio como la mujer sin ninguna culpa aparente acercaba la espada a su hermano.

El Hombre sintió cómo algo se le clavó a su pecho.

Todo se quedó callado e incluso parecía que las gotas de lluvia ya no hacían ruido.

**Splat**, **Splat***

Unas gotas de color rojo cayeron al suelo.

Una espada enterrada en el pecho del hombre.

Ojos cafés vieron ojos azules.

Un sin fin de emociones se presentaba en su rostro.

La Mujer solo lo veía.

**Pero** **al final de todo solo uno iba a seguir en pie.**

La Mujer retractó su espada haciendo que el hombre se tambaleara para después caer hacia atrás.

La Mujer acercó su mano y movió algunos pelos que molestaban su vista.

Su pelo era de color café.

El del Hombre era de un color blanco como la nieve.

El Hombre que observaba esto desde el piso miró a su hermana

'¿Cómo es que terminamos así, Hermana?'

Pensó mientras observaba a su hermana irse con su espada.

Su mano tembló un poco.

La Mujer se volteó con una velocidad inhumana y corrió hacia el hombre, su hermano, con la espada del mismo apretada y enfrente de ella.

Se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el.

**RING**, **RING***

Continuará?

**Si es que han llegado Hasta aquí, pues en primero Que nada muchas Gracias por Leer Mi extraña y loca Imaginación.**

**Sugerencias, Comentarios y todo eso es muy Bienvenido. Por qué no soy un buen Autor y si bien ya tengo un poco de experiencia en esto (La verdad no) y me serviría escuchar a mi público.**

**Y con eso su servido se despide para la proxima si es que tiene Éxito.**

**Nothing Shall be left Behind**


	2. Misión 1: La fiesta Brutal

**Entonces...**

**¿Como les a Ido?**

**Bien, Mal.**

**Bueno como sea verdaderamente no se por que ****decidí darle una actualización a esta cosa. Tal vez por propio placer o tal vez por que a la gente le gusto pero no dejo reviews.**

**Sea como sea aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

**Lo siento si es un poco mal explicado o parece muy corrido.**

**una cosa mas**

**Review answer.**

**J0nas Nagera: El contexto de la historia pues si puede ser extraño pero era el prologo y el prologo no da mucha información y sobre la hermana... Pues no lo ****diré**** hasta que sea el momento**

**PD: De ****aquí**** hasta la ****misión**** 7 (que es donde se revelara la identidad de la hermana) sera un enorme flashback.**

* * *

_***Mientras observaba como su Hermana se acercaba el Joven de cabellos empezó a recordar por que se encontraba en lo alto de la torre con su hermana acercándose con su espada***_

_**´todo por esa invitación´ pensó secamente**_

_***RING, RING***_

Ese Maldito sonido, lo estaba volviendo loco, salió del cuarto del Baño nada más vistiendo sus pantalones color negro y sus botas.

En su cuello tenía un collar, Tenía una gran gema roja en el centro y era sostenida por una cadena de color blanco.

El cabello blanco cubría un poco sus ojos, que eran de un color azul, y tenía una cola de pavo en un lado de su cabeza. Pasaba sus manos, cubiertas por unos guantes sin dedos, por su cabello con una toalla secándose, se acercó hacia el escritorio de aquel lugar destrozado a la silla que se encontraba cerca del escritorio.

Y con un simple movimiento de mano levantó la silla que salió volando un poco por el aire y aterrizó nuevamente en el mismo lugar, el Hombre se deslizó nuevamente hacia su silla puso un pie encima del escritorio y cuando levantó el segundo lo arremetió con fuerza contra el escritorio haciendo que el teléfono se levantará en el aire.

En el escritorio se encontraba el molesto teléfono que seguía sonando, una larga foto donde se veían varias personas sonriendo enfrente de una casa, y una caja de Pizza que leía _*****__Pizza__**1**__*._

Dando un suspiro y mientras se quitaba la toalla de sus hombros y agarraba el teléfono, dio un suspiro de molestia y acercó el teléfono a su oído.

-Lo siento, aún no estamos abiertos- y lanzó el teléfono cortando la llamada debido a que chocó contra la máquina cortando la llamada, El chico suspiro -Aun no le e puesto un nombre a esta lugar y ya estoy recibiendo llamadas- Suspiro mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza y se lo acercaba a su boca.

Antes de meter por completo la pizza suspiro y dijo.

-Que suerte la Mía-

*Afuera del Lugar*

Afuera de su lugar se encontraba un hombre calvo con un traje completamente negro, Tenía un libro de color rojo que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos, sus ojos eran Heterocromía, Ojos de diferente color, un color azul y el otro color cafe.

En la parte izquierda de su cabeza había una extraña energía de color roja café.

El Hombre observó con detenimiento el lugar frente a él y acercó su mano al picaporte de la puerta.

Y la giró abriendo la puerta y entrando.

*Adentro*

El Hombre de cabello blanco escuchó como la campana de su local tintineo dando a entender que alguien entraba.

Alejando la pizza que tenía en su mano mientras veía a un hombre de traje negro entrando.

'Este tipo me da una mala espina' pensó.

-¿Y tú eres un cliente, también?- Le preguntó sin nada de respeto mientras acercaba su pizza a su boca -¿O solo vienes por la "Llamada de la naturaleza"? Si ese es el caso el baño está atrás- Si bien parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto la presencia de este tipo en realidad estaba súper atento no le agradaba este tipo para nada.

El Hombre pasó su mano izquierda por la mesa de Billar del chico e ignorando la pregunta del chico de cabello blanco dijo -Tú Eres Lincoln, Hijo del Medio del caballero Sparda- el hombre dijo con una suma calma. Lincoln alejo la pizza y observó al Hombre con una mirada penetrante.

-¿De donde escuchaste eso?- Lincoln preguntó cortantemente.

-De Una de tus queridas hermanas Mayores- Pausó un momento se acercó al escritorio del ahora llamado Lincoln y puso su mano en una de las esquinas -Ella te envía una invitación, Por favor acéptala- y levantó el escritorio, Lincoln salto dio un giro y mientras su escritorio volaba hasta que chocó contra la pared.

Lincoln Por su parte simplemente aterrizó en el piso y su mano derecha se dirigió hacia su espalda baja para sacar un Arma.

Era una Pistola de color blanco y en su empuñadura había la foto de una Mujer de cabello blanco Había una escritura en la pistola que leía "Para Tony Redgrave por 45 Art Works", la Pistola de Lincoln Ivory.

Apuntó la pistola hacia el hombre aunque este ya no se encontraba, Bajo el arma y extendió su mano para agarrar la Caja de pizza, aunque esta no aterrizó en su mano si no que cayó al piso.

Lincoln observó sin mucha gracia mientras se acercaba a la Caja y agarraba una rebanada y dejaba a Ebony en su lugar correspondiente.

-¿Invitación huh?-

y lentamente acercó la rebanada a su Boca, a centímetros de poder darle una mordida todo pasó.

Parecía que el mismo espacio se destrozó y de ahí salió una figura esquelética de ojos color rojo con una capucha de color negro y una guadaña (Primer Infierno: Orgullos) y sin ningún aviso previo dio un swing a su arma clavándola en el pecho de Lincoln.

Y así rápidamente como un rayo, otras cinco o seis Soberbias aparecieron y clavaron sus armas en el brazo, panza, piernas y otra vez en su pecho.

Todo se quedó quieto nadie se movía.

Una sonrisa apareció en los Labios del Peliblanco.

Pasó tan rápido como la aparición de estos demonios, Lincoln dio un puñetazo a uno de los infiernos salió volando dejando atrás Una cabeza esquelética.

Que Lincoln movía como si de un balón se tratase.

Y sin más se movió no sin antes deshacerse de algunos demonios que habían clavado sus armas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Aunque había algunos persistentes que no dejaban sus armas, aunque poco le importó mientras se movía a su rocola que tenía en la esquina.

Dio un suspiro y le lanzó una patada al demonio que llevaba cargando en su espalda.

Fue mandado volando hacia los otros demonios derrumbando los.

Este siguió acercando hacia la rocola, en el piso se encontraba la Caja de pizza y otra arma idéntica a Ivory solo que esta era Negra y tenía una inscripción que decía "Ebony e Ivory" la foto de la mujer en la empuñadura tenía el cabello de color negro, la Gemela de Ivory, Ebony.

Aunque decidió agarrar otra rebanada de pizza.

Ya cuando estaba cerca de la rocola decidido sacarse una parte de la guadaña que estaba en su pecho.

Los demonios se acercaban peligrosamente a él, Lincoln lanzó la parte de la guadaña al aire haciendo que chocara contra uno de los muchos ventiladores del lugar y haciendo que este saliera del techo golpeando a más Orgullos.

Levantó la Mano con un dedo levantado y observó a su rocola con una sonrisa -Esta Fiesta se está volviendo Loca- Pauso para después lanzar su mano contra un botón de la Rocola -Let's Rock- y presionó el botón.

Nada ningún sonido salió de la Rocola, volvió a presionar, Nada.

Dio un suspiro esa cosa no servía para nada, alzó su brazo y golpeó la máquina.

La máquina sacó electricidad para que después se empezará a escuchar cómo funcionaba.

El Sonido de una guitarra empezó y Lincoln golpeó su pie contra el suelo en una forma rítmica.

Más demonios Aparecieron mientras se acercaban a él.

Dio un suspiro pero una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro.

Uno de los Demonios se lanzó contra él, Metiéndose la pizza en la boca dio una patada para atrás, aprovechando que tenía aún algunas hojas de las guadañas, el demonio salió volando dejando arena a su paso.

Los otros demonios se lanzaron.

Se volteó para dar cara a sus adversarios, un demonio se le acercó a su izquierda sin pensarlo mucho lo golpeó otro se le acercó y evadiendo el golpe del demonio le encajó la cuchilla al demonio y dándole una patada la cuchilla salió de su brazo desapareciendo con el demonio.

Evitó otro golpe mientras llevaba su Mano a Ivory y la sacaba un costado de la Arma preferencial de Lincoln golpeó la Guadaña cosa que hizo que salieran unas chispas, cuando Ivory paso por completo la apunto a la Boca del Demonio este nada mas lo Miro, y desapareció dejando solo Arena.

Otro se le acercó corriendo Lincoln lo golpeó en su pierna logrando que este cayera salto un Poco y cayó encima del Demonio y como si una patineta se tratase movió su pierna dándose impulso mientras empezaba con un festival de Balas. Mientras continuaba deslizándose se acercaron a Ebony y sin más la agarro.

-¡Wohoo!- Mientras patinaba con el demonio aun bajo sus pies se dedicaba a disparar, los demonios alrededor caían como si fueran moscas. Lincoln golpeó a otro demonio que golpeó una de las patas de la Mesa del Billar haciendo que esta se cayera y terminará en una posición de rampa.

Con el demonio aun en sus pies este utilizo la mesa de billar haciendo que tanto semi-humano como demonio fueran lanzados, Lincoln lanzó al demonio hacia la Pared mientras daba una vuelta.

Otro demonio saltó sobre la mesa de Billar, Mala decisión, Observó como Lincoln terminó de darse una vuelta entera y golpeó la mesa de billar haciendo que el demonio saliera volando al igual que una espada bastarda que se encontraba en la mesa saliera volando en el aire.

Lincoln aterrizó en el Piso mientras las bolas de billar también salieron disparadas, La bola de billar blanca pasó cerca de su cabeza y sonriendo Lincoln agarró a Ebony y le disparó la Bola, La bala golpeó a la Bola y salió disparada golpeando a las otras bolas que hizo que salieran volando golpeando a los demonios.

Guardó a Ebony se dio la vuelta y agarró a la Espada Bastarda, Su espada Rebellion de color metálico con el cráneo de un Humano en una parte y el cráneo de un demonio con la boca cerrada del otro lado, la tomó en ambas manos se dio vuelta dio un swing cortando la mitad de la mesa de billar la pateó haciendo que chocara contra un demonio aplastandolo contra la pared.

-¿El fin?- dijo viendo hacia atras, mas demonios aparecen y se acercaban lentamente al joven cazador de demonios -Ni siquiera lo apuestes-

Se dio la vuelta y sonriendo de forma sardónica se quedó quieto mientras los demonios se lanzaron a él.

Uno de los demonios se lanzó contra él, Lincoln enterró su espada en el piso y posicionó sus brazos enfrente de él Brazo derecho enfrente y el Izquierdo detrás el demonio golpeó los brazos de Lincoln aunque este ni siquiera se inmuto, Agarro su espada y la hizo girar sobre su propio eje **-Prop**\- cosa que hizo que el demonio se levantará en el aire, Mientras eso pasaba otro demonio se abalanzó sobre Lincoln.

Lincoln, dejando de girar su espada, hizo un dash para la izquierda logrando que el ataque fuera evitado y la guadaña se enterara en el piso después se acercó con otro dash -**Blast off**\- agarrando su espada dando un swing para arriba lanzando al demonio hacia arriba.

El Joven chico también saltó hacia el aire y dio un swing a Rebellion rápidamente dando golpes rápidamente hasta que lanzo la Espada al aire sacó a sus pistolas gemelas y disparo hasta que dio una vuelta en el aire haciendo una lluvia de disparos que logró acertar a varios demonios.

Haciendo que estos desaparecieran en una tormenta de Arena agarró a Rebellion, que iba cayendo, con las dos manos y se impulsó para abajo dando un tajo que golpeó el suelo causando un impacto y haciendo que una Soberbia, que estaba debajo de él, desapareciera.

Lincoln se movió hacia su escritorio y se sentó en él mientras movía su Rebelión observando su espada o mas que nada viendo las dos caras que se encontraban en este.

Dio una mirada hacia todos los lados todos los demonios habían sido derrotado y lo único que quedaba era Arena que habían dejado los orgullos.

Miro hacia el piso ahí estaba la Pizza casi completa, sonriendo y mientras se levantaba se acercó hacia la pizza y cuando estuvo a punto de tomarla un pie esquelético se posó sobre ella.

Enfrente del Joven chico de cabellos Blanco se encontraba otro demonio solo que este era diferente a los Orgullos, Este tenía un atuendo estilo Jester color rojo que le llegaba hasta las piernas que estaban desnudas tenía una guadaña (7th Infierno Lujuria) La Lujuria levantó su arma para poder asesinar al chico de cabellos blanco aunque este rápidamente tomó su arma, Ivory, y disparó tenía una clara expresión de enojo.

-Que desperdicio de Comida- No iba a comer nada que hubiera pisado un demonio así que suspirando se acercó al perchero que Milagrosamente seguía en pie y tomo una chaqueta de color Naranja -Tal vez debería ponerme una camisa antes de ir a la Fiesta de Mi querida hermana mayor- un ventilador cayó y Lincoln suspiro aunque se le formo una sonrisa -no si mi querida hermana me mando la invitación debería apresurarme-

y poniendo la chaqueta en su hombro junto con Rebellion se dirigió a la puerta dando una rápida mirada a su destrozada tienda y sonriendo dijo.

-Ya Puedo decir que esta va a ser una Fiesta que viene directamente del Infierno-

Mientras levantaba su pie y golpeaba la Puerta

***BAM, BAM, BAM***

**Fin del capitulo.**

* * *

**Equipo de Lincoln:**

**Devil Arms:**

**Rebellion: La Espada que alguna vez le perteneció al Poderoso caballero Sparda, El padre de Lincoln.**

**Fire arms**

**Ebony e Ivory: Pistolas Gemelas son rápidas y precisas y saben hacer a la perfección su trabajo a la , Matar demonios.**

* * *

**Y hasta aquí segundo capitulo muy rápido y poco explicado y me avergüenzo por eso quería ya dejar este capitulo echo.**

**Sin mas les dejo esto aquí y nos vemos para el siguiente capitulo.**


End file.
